herotongroupfandomcom-20200215-history
The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD
'GAME' *Developer(s) = Nintendo EAD, Heroton Productions *Publisher(s) = Nintendo, Heroton Productions *Designer(s) = Eiji Aonuma (director), Eloy A. Rosario (Assistant Director), Shigeru Miyamoto (producer), Takashi Tezuka (supervisor), Toshihiko Nakago (supervisor), Koji Kondo (sound composer), Toru Minegishi (sound composer), Asuka Ohta (sound composer), Mahito Yokota (sound composer), Michiru Oshima (sound composer) *Release date = Japan: TBA, USA: TBA *Rating(s) = ESRB: T, PEGI: 12, CERO: B *Genre(s) = Action Adventure *Modes = Single player *Platform = Wii U The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princss HD is a Wii U remake of the Nintendo GameCube and Wii game, Twilight Princess, which is included with every copy of The Legend of Zelda: The Hero's Legacy. The remake boasts more sophisticated graphics than the original, as well as some updated Models (Many of the Models where taken right from both Hyrule Warriors & S''uper Smash Bros. for Wii U''). In addition to picking between either the gamecube or Wii version's control system, it also includes a second quest after the main story is completed, as well as the now staple "Hero Mode" amongst other features. Changes and Additions Graphics Being a game for the Wii U, Twilight Princess HD runs at 1080p, compared to the original's 480p. The remake updated almost all of the character models, increasing polygon counts and also smoothing out any grey areas the previous models had. In the case of more important NPCs, such as Agitha and Midna, have had their models ripped Right from Hyrule Warriors, due to not only already having a Graphical update, but also being more proportionate Bodies. In Terms of Main Characters, While not being directly taken from, The models are a Mix of the DLC costumes from Hyrule Warriors and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, albeit given different color pallets to fit back into the game's setting. The Motion capture for the Cutscenes where also redone, as well as some new Animations to make the characters seem less stiff. Audio While some Tracks reuse the original synthesized OST from Twilight Princess, such as the Fanfares, The entire Soundtrack was almost completely redone and Orchestrated, Done by Both the Zelda Symphony Orchestra and the Twilight Symphony Team. On Top of this, there are also a few tracks taken from Hyrule Warriors, such as "Dinosaur Boss Battle" and "Remnant of Twilight''". Gameplay Elements The gameplay in Twilight Princess HD has been tuned up from the original to enhance the player experience. From the Beginning (And Later from the Pause Menu), The Player can choose to have either the control scheme of the Gamecube version or the Wii Version, although if the latter is chosen, Link Remains Left-Handed and the World is not flipped. Gamecube Controls can be used with the Wii U Gamepad, The Classic Controller Pro, Classic Controller, Wii Remote & Nunchuck & Gamecube Controller (With the Adaptor), while the Wii Controls can Only be used with a Wii Remote and Nunchuck. In Addition, the game cannot be played using the Gamepad if the Wii Version controls is selected. One of the Complaints from the Original Game was the amount of Useless Items you have. Most of this problem has been fixed, as new sidequests appear that require trading useless items for a better one. For example, The Hawkeye is no longer an item, but is replaced by the Crossbow, and requires trading in the slingshot for it. Sailing has also been improved with an upgrade to the sail, called the Swift Sail. The Swift Sail enables the King of Red Lions to sail faster by pressing the A button. In addition, it automatically changes the direction of the wind to the boat's heading. This replaces the function of the A button in the original game, which was used to stop the boat from sailing. The changed functions came about as a result of technical limitations in the original; the GameCube version loaded only a single "chunk" of ocean as Link traveled, requiring the slower sailing speed to mask loading times,needed while the Wii U is capable of loading the entire Great Sea at once. The Tingle Bottle allows players to send messages through Miiverse The Tingle Bottle, which allows players to randomly send messages to other players, replaces the Tingle Tuner in the original game. The Tingle Bottle is used to send messages in bottles, which will subsequently appear on the shores of other players' islands.10 The Tingle Statues, previously only accessible via the Tingle Tuner's Tingle Bombs, can now be obtained with regular Bombs. Knuckle now appears on Tingle Island after all five statues have been found. Link's actions have been altered slightly. He is now capable of changing direction while swinging on a rope, without having to stop first. He can also move while in first-person view while aiming the Grappling Hook, Boomerang, Hero's Bow, and Hookshot. However, the shield button is no longer the "grab" button for draggable objects, and instead both the "grab" and "climb" commands are part of the primary action button, making block controls act like older games. The game includes a higher-difficulty Hero Mode, but unlike other incarnations it has no unlocking requirements, and can be toggled on or off when starting a new game or when a save game is resumed.11 Recovery Hearts do not appear in Hero Mode, forcing Link to use potions to regain health.12 In addition, enemies deal double the amount of damage as in normal gameplay.13 The game supports GamePad-only play, allowing for play without a television, as well as control with the Wii U Pro Controller, for those who prefer a traditional control scheme. During use of the Pro Controller, the GamePad can still be used as a map. Other altered gameplay elements include:14 The starting Wallet holds 500 Rupees instead of 200. There are 5 additional Treasure Charts that replace the removed Triforce Charts. The Hero's Charm is no longer obtained from Mrs. Marie. It is found at the bottom of the Savage Labyrinth. The Piece of Heart that was there in the original game was moved to an underwater chest, found with Treasure Chart #46. Link does not get knocked out of the King of Red Lions when he takes damage at sea. (albeit with some exceptions, such as the explosive barrels) Enemies have less invincibility after being damaged, making it possible for certain sword swings to hit twice. Conducting with the Wind Waker does not begin until a direction is input. After being learned the first time, the preanimated version of Wind Waker melodies is only cued the first time the song is played since loading the game. While gliding, Deku Leaf shows a Tingle Tuner-like glowing symbol below Link's feet where he will land. While using the cannon, the projectile's trajectory is displayed on the screen, thereby making aiming the cannon much easier. Once obtained the first time, a Fishman's advice can be read from the Sea Chart. The Fishmen no longer change their location after feeding them bait. Pots which previously contained 3 of an item now only contain 2. Items dropped by enemies defeated at sea are automatically drawn towards Link. Forest Water lasts for 30 minutes instead of 20. The figurine of Knuckle is required to complete the Nintendo Gallery. When a Big Octo's eye is destroyed, it glows blue instead of turning black. Lenzo's Legendary Pictographs cost 150 Rupees instead of 50. The Forest Firefly is no longer needed to get the Deluxe Picto Box from Lenzo. He gives Link a Joy Pendant for bringing him one. Jump Attacking on top of the chest in the Ghost Ship no longer freezes the game. There's now a northwest wind in Hyrule. The Boomerang no longer hits Kalle Demos through the bulb when it's coming back to Link. Molgera's tongue no longer extends and his tongue can't be latched onto while he is flying towards Link. The Octorok figurine no longer states that Octoroks are the "winners of the perfect attendance award", since they were absent from Twilight Princess.